


[源藏]Raison d'etre

by d826399750



Series: 源藏 [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d826399750/pseuds/d826399750
Summary: 岛田兄弟全皮肤乱交趴NP/双龙/○王×后嗯，我知道快速模式不能选相同角色了，嗯…………





	[源藏]Raison d'etre

他的哥哥对他说，你还在等什么呢。  
是啊，他还在等什么呢？  
无论面前或者窗外，都是自己再熟悉不过的场景——绵长的峰脉仿佛众神的琴座，孑立在天地间皑皑的云层之中，经年不断的风卷着经幡，扶着白鸟的羽翼，在其上拨出袅袅绕绕、震颤不绝的流音。  
船舱内仍旧开放着暖气，紧闭的舱门隔绝了其外刺骨的寒意。方桌上漂浮的地图影像下还摆着刚喝了一半的罐装咖啡，供乘客放松用的娱乐用具凌乱地散了一地，地板上沾满了从室外带来的雪泥，篮球无声地滚动、撞到墙角的洋葱小鱿，被吱吱吱地弹了回来，与自己之前无数次被传送至此时并无二致。  
当然，现时这温暖如春的室内所发生的一切，却是一小时之前还身处伊利奥斯的他怎么也想象不到的。

冰凉的面甲护额触上了他的胸口，随即紧贴着那一小块肌肤摩擦着，偶尔擦过常年裸露在外的褐色乳粒，引出一阵从头顶到脚尖的剧烈颤栗，让他不由自主地向后瑟缩而去——雇佣兵手中还抓着一支箭，箭袋却早被人扔到了墙角，退却的动作未能使他逃出窘境，反倒是让正被下身紧紧绞住的器官往里面顶了几分，恣意地碾着柔软的肠壁。  
“哥哥……”  
终于忍不住动起腰攻城掠地，身后人发出一阵阵沉醉的叹息。配合他的是来自身前的半声轻笑，黑色的机械忍者拉下挂在膝弯上的袴，灵活的腰身一拧就钻入了哥哥的两腿之间，将他的小腿抬起来，扣在肩膀上。他沿着饱满的胸肌一路向上亲吻，攫到耳廓，碰到鼻尖，最终停留在那处已经被涎水沾得透湿的唇瓣间肆意占夺。  
“哥哥这儿好湿啊，前面也是，后面也是。”  
驾驶座位下的支撑杆不堪重负，发出转动不灵的锈响。同样带着机械感的电子音，分不清是来自谁的低声笑语，光是用呼出的热气将这些缠缠绵绵的声音吹进耳道，就足以让腿间饱满的热流再度冲撞开去，泛滥的清液随着抽插的动作被搅成泡沫，沿着臀缝流到椅面上，绵质的坐垫打湿了一大片。  
碳素钢材所制成的手指一根一根缠上了热流的根源，传出的凉意让年长者颤栗不已，却又在后者几乎要忍不住挺腰迎合他的时候蓦地握紧，让手上坚硬的接缝和线路卡住龟头下最为敏感的软沟处，慢条斯理地按住马眼，打着旋儿碾磨起来。  
“……呜——……！！”  
“……哈啊，哈啊……我的手舒服吗？”  
连再用手肘抵住金属小腹的力气都没有了，被两人一同玩弄到无比敏感的身体几乎经不得一点过火的刺激，肠壁立马又吮紧了几分，绞得忍者差点就要赞叹出声。贴合处小幅度的摩擦带来的却是惊涛骇浪般的快感，电流在颅内穿梭冲撞，太阳穴处的血管随着腿间沉坠坠的东西一跳一跳——无法回答这些充满情色意味的问题，布满刀痕的唇吞吃着他的声音和快乐，就连呻吟都被碳素黑的机械忍者咽进了嘴里，他加快了手上的力道，随着来自身后、开始变得凶猛的抽送，马上就要将怀中同时承受两方欲望的男人送上极乐的山巅。  
“先射一次吧，哥哥……”  
箭支咣当一声落在了地上。

“看够了吗？有感觉了吧？”  
三人间的淫乐暂时陷入了短暂的低潮，另一个驾驶座上的前戏才堪堪落幕。  
一条腿挂在座椅的扶手上，一条腿被高高抬起，年轻少主的双腿被迫张成M字的弧度，露出腿间经历稀少的春光美景——半胀的性阴茎头顶噙着一粒露滴，淡红色的穴肉含入了三根金属的指状物，正按着固定的节奏来回抽插，时不时抽出来，捉弄般地抚慰那可怜可爱的性器一番。  
“谁会……有感觉……啊……”  
刚才误入了这样满是淫靡气味的诡异空间，他又惊又怒 ， 手指紧紧捻住弓弦，强忍着扭过头去正准备大步离开，却发现怎么也打不开舱门——他正狐疑地四处张望着，想寻找一些非常手段，另一只色泽迥异、却同样有力的手臂缠住了他的腰，将他带进了怀中。  
“你是谁！？放开我！”  
阿拉伯风情的头巾摩擦着他的脖颈，丝绸质地又软又凉。从对面传来龙涎和沉香混杂的气味，仔细闻嗅下却能却能品味出一股佳酿般醇厚的花木香气，清甜酥软，充满鼻腔，那是只属于某个人的气味。  
所以脑中也像是醺醉了般，整个人身体一软，晕晕乎乎地落入他怀里，只能半睁着眼，费力地将视线凝聚在头巾边的金线绣纹上。回过神来时身上已经被脱得只剩胸当和指套，小袖卷成一团缠在腰间，笼手和腰扣从椅上滑落摊在地上，而对方掌中不知何时旋出一只透明质地的小瓶来， 他已经拔出瓶拨 ，正往自己腹上倾倒着瓶内的液体。  
香气更加浓烈，咬着舌尖不想让自己再醉过去，半藏聚起剩余的为数不多的力气，举掌成手刀，向头巾之下属于人类颈部的位置狠狠击去，虽然不足以致命，但最起码也能够让自己稍微摆脱这样被动的局面——可他不曾想到的是，瓶中粘稠的液体沿着腹股沟流下、触到腿间器官的一瞬间， 快感簌地窜入全身上下的每条血管和每个细胞，微一张口唇齿间呐出的就是自己从未听闻过的淫荡声音，甫入耳就让心跳又加速了几拍，差点就要蹦出胸腔。  
“哈……啊……不……”  
“看来浓度还是高了点……抱歉。”道歉的语调下压着掩不住的狂喜，脑中枢里正涌上无数满是春情的画面和妄想，神经维持着兴奋，身体却绵软得任他动作无法挣脱。手指几乎没有遇到阻碍，第一次就毫不留情地插入三根，蒙面的男人享受着那垂涎良久的后穴的含噬，指关节在里面划着圈，细致地勾勒出腺体的形状——不一会儿花村的年轻主人就被这几根灵活的手指弄得面色赤红、目光涣散，眼角蕴着一层水光，嘴角边呼出丝丝缕缕的雾气，歪倒在神秘游牧民的怀抱之中。半岛的炽阳与极东之地的弦月勾连在一处，白檀与沉香的气味缠为一体，半是火热的情欲、半是清冷的渴求，哪怕是隔着头巾贝都因也不住地抽动鼻子，捕捉空气中弥散着的心上人独特的香气。  
等那人穴里的软肉已经热得发烫，贝都因才开始解下自己腰间一层又一层繁琐的腰带，将织物轻轻围住怀中人的腿腕，打了一个活结——他还是有些担心这具被自己强行拥抱，又被药物引出欲望的躯体会作出意想不到的反应。本来悬在腰边上的亮色珠络落入他的掌心，他想了想，将那些琥珀、琉璃、砗磲和玛瑙结成的串子放进那双白皙的腿间，缠住已经完全兴奋挺起的性器绕了一圈又一圈，带着凉意的珠宝摩擦着火热的器官，制造出奇诡而又妙丽的独特触感，让年轻的岛田主人扭动着腰肢，发出呜咽一般断续的低吟。  
可是世界上又有什么东西，能比得上我怀中这熠熠生辉的至宝呢？  
被过分压抑的器官刚接触到空气，就急不可耐地插了进去。身上如同绽出了长长的樱前线，粉色的花潮涌没了少主绷紧的腰腹，收缩的脊背和后仰的脖颈，他脚尖绷得笔直，对着光亮的舷窗将腿张得大开，差点被身后一次比一次用力的挺送撞到了驾驶台上，飞溅的液体不知道是汗还是别的什么东西，甚至有几滴沾上了控制面板。  
在自己心中从来都冷静自若的那个人，居然可以淫荡成这个样子……  
这样青涩又敏感的地方，哪怕用弯刀的刀柄插进去玩弄，也能满足得直接高潮吧……  
一边赞颂一边疯狂地撞着，魂魄都舒服得要飞出躯体。那人腿被桎在一处，只能紧抓着座椅的扶手才不至于被顶下椅子，受过良好训练的腰苦苦维持着平衡，蒸腾的欲望教唆他怎样去迎合身下的男人，让他疯狂操干自己，理智却在脑海一隅的拼命哭喊，别，别，放开我，我受不了，救命……  
“救救我……源……”  
贝都因浑身一震。  
他需要我，他在向我求援。低嚅的耳语化为清泉，浇熄了心头的几欲爆发的火山，将他一把拉回怀中，手忙脚乱解下头巾， 细细地舔吻被咬得充血的唇，不要怕，哥哥，是我，我是源氏，我在这里。  
朦胧的泪眼睁开了些，目光定定看向正呼唤自己的弟弟。  
对不起，哥哥，对不起。  
然而年轻的少主没有接受那一叠声的道歉，他只是像安心了似的，重新将头靠在了那双臂弯中，享受着那由心爱之人为自己奉上的高潮前最后一段绵软的快意。

追寻兄长而来的灵雀，却未能得到这样水乳交融的待遇。满室回荡的呻吟和肉刃抽插的水声，让刚来到这儿的年轻忍者瞠目结舌了好一会儿，目之所及尽是只有在春画和成人影片中才能见识到的淫乱场面，更别提其中一位正坐在椅子上大张着腿、在陌生男人怀里满面迷醉地吞吐阴茎的受害人居然是自己的哥哥。他呆滞了许久，才伸手挠了挠绿色的脑袋，做出与兄长差不多的反应——拔起腿来夺路而逃。  
可惜他连舱门都没有靠近，就被另一人拦下了。不，准确来说是拦腰抱住，魁梧的身形将他整个人圈在怀里，毛皮的质感一下拥过来，肆意磨蹭着他的脖颈。  
大约是刚才的香味太过强烈，就连平时隐居在雪山上的狼神都被吸引过来。他垂着淡白色的尖耳，尾巴烦躁地甩动着，黏在灵雀身上用力地抽着气，左闻闻右闻闻，靠这虚无的一点味道满足自己欲潮翻涌的发情期。  
被狼的气息围裹住，感觉浑身羽毛都直竖了起来，两边肩胛骨几乎要可怜巴巴地并成一块——狼的利齿嵌入了灵雀的脖子，他只觉下一秒那尖锐的利刃就会切断他的脖颈，吸吮流出来的温热鲜血，然而自己是这么小的一只鸟儿，恐怕浑身上下被吸干，也满足不了他吧……  
“嗯呜……”从喉间溢出一声比一声绵长的低沉吠叫，像是饥渴到忍耐不住了的样子。灵雀的腰带已经被利爪划开，兜裆布也快变成一堆碎布，啊啊啊这只坏狼怎么喜欢吃……吃那个地方的肉，会，会很疼的！爹，娘，兄长大人，不好意思，我马上就会被处以咬碎蛋蛋而死之刑了，源氏满心羞惭，紧紧用手捂住脸，因为这样丢脸的刑罚而死我实在愧对列祖列宗，所以请不要为我报仇，如果有来生，我希望……  
过了很久他才偷偷把手放下。想象中的剧痛没有出现，反而是一波又一波奇怪的感觉席卷了整个下体，像是激烈至极的麻痒，其中却带着点钻入骨髓、温热暖和的舒适感，让小麻雀的腿抖得几乎站立不住，只好一屁股坐到地上。  
呜啊，他，他想干什么……  
其实狼的思路很单纯。  
小心翼翼让牙齿和肉刺避开敏感的尖端，舌尖挑开包皮，浓郁的气味差点让他满腔的血冲上脑门，直接射在毛裘里——但是现在还不行，他必须要先奉上自己那部分诚意，于是白狼继续跪在比他小许多的青年面前，用舌面上绵软的味蕾去刮擦口内吞进去的那部分，小口小口地汲取其中漏出的、能让他产生满足感的奇妙液体。  
只要像这样讨好他，他就会满足我吧？暖厚的舌根被肉棒撞着、频率越来越快，腮帮子也有些酸疼，可是行百里者半九十，既然已经决定了就要侍奉到底，白狼这么想着，又将嘴中鼓胀的器官吞得更深了些，诚心地渴求着待会大股大股热液喷射得满嘴都是的情景，浇熄从发情期来临时到现在，都被自己死死压在体内的无名邪火。  
灵雀低头一望，又吓得差点再度闭紧双眼。为了不妨碍口交他已经摘下了狼头，露出的毛发与雪山同色，抚上去手感滑顺得简直是给掌心做按摩。那双作为狼神象征的金色神眸总是浮动着流火般的辉华，现在却由于自己在他喉间的肆虐而微微眯着，被那样的眼神随便扫上一眼下体就紧了几分，脚底虚浮得如同踩在云上，更不用提那人由于情欲涌动双颊上浮现出形似  
爪痕的两道金色神痕，温热的鼻息喷在自己的鼠蹊部，耳朵正在被自己手指夹住了轻轻扯着，随着抽插的频率从根部抖动起来，竟让人觉得——可爱得移不开手……  
他胡思乱想着，却没发现自己腰动得越来越快，白狼低沉的喘息也变成了止不住的呜咽和哀鸣，在攀上巅峰的前一刻，他鬼使神差地拉住手中的毛发往后扯去，在对方还没反应过来前退出了那暖热的温柔乡，捋动着自己的阴茎，将本来应该奉献进狼神喉咙间的祭品挤了出来、全数射在了他的面庞上——白狼雪白的剑眉和胡须上挂满了白浊，顺着颊侧流下来，甚至淌到了毛发织起的发辫之间，发根还被他使劲拉拽着，直到对方再也忍耐不住、发出吃疼的喘息声，他才回过神来，吓得连忙松开手，抹去那人鼻尖上的精液。  
从小养尊处优、在花村称王称霸的小鸟儿不知道啊，他小看了这群山之巅上狼神的怒火。  
猛地挺身站起，白狼抓住小忍者的肩膀，毫不费力地将他摁倒在地。“啊疼疼疼疼疼！！”背部狠狠地撞上了船舱坚硬的地板，他连伸手去揉的余裕都没有，对面居高临下的表情就笼罩下来，雪峰上的春潮褪去了，本来安静如峰岭的低垂眼眸变成了残酷如暴风雪的捕食者模样，野兽隆隆地发出威胁的咆哮，他要将他抽筋分骨，嚼烂嚼碎后整个吞咽入腹间，一滴血、一根毛发都不会留下。  
“对不起……请原谅我……”  
为了不让伴侣被夺走，性交时的狼会紧紧锁住对方的性器，让对方的阴茎持续留在体内享受紧密的缠绞，直至被榨得弹尽粮绝才肯松开。  
“呜啊……饶了我吧……我再也不敢了……”  
正骑在他身上的野兽表情忿忿然的，既然他无法在体内成结，那自己就为他代劳，给这个不尊重自己的小混蛋一点教训，让他尝尝自己的厉害——狼血性燥，肠道温度自然而然比人类的高上许多，更可怕的是那滚烫的甬道居然真把自己锁死在了体内，密闭空间里传来一波又一波的持续不断的吸吮感，阴茎顶端的尿道口也好，括约肌也好，就连底端的输精管都被迫接受着这样猛烈的连番压榨，不由剧烈地收缩着，一股一股地吐出对面要求奉献的白浊浆液。  
他猜自己现在的表情一定像从前被哥哥责骂的时候一样淌满了泪水，鼻涕和汗糊成一团。然而那个会忍不住叹着气、抽出手帕给自己擦脸的人已经不在身边了，只剩下那头凶狼在狠狠地骑乘自己，四肢被禁锢、性器被紧紧锁住，他已经不知道还能做出什么抵抗，哪怕是稍微想挣扎几下，都会被刀锋般的利爪擒住，再按回原地。  
下体像是已经快要脱离了自己的控制，在对方掠夺般的榨取下一遍又一遍地勃起，不由自主挺腰疯狂抽送，再到高潮射精，脑浆快要烘成滚烫的浓汤，咕咚咕咚地冒着热气，从耳朵鼻子和嘴巴里冒出来。  
“哥哥，哥哥，”不知怎么就迷迷糊糊地喊出了口，小麻雀抽抽搭搭，哭唧唧地哀鸣：“呜呜……哥……”  
身上人弯下腰来，舔去他面颊上的泪水。他上半身的皮毛已经除了下来，随意围裹在腰间，露出和忍者同般细削匀称的腰身，并非之前自己所想象的那般魁梧，可胸膛上肌肉鼓胀，斑驳的神痕从肩头直锲刻至手腕。真是漂亮啊，下一个干高潮前灵雀失神地想着，脸边贴上来的气息里含着血和油脂的腥气，现在更掺上了欲望的浓厚滋味，混杂成粘糊糊火辣辣的诱人醍醐，蒸出的热雾将小鸟儿周身都围裹起来，让他每一寸肌肤都沾染上属于这位神灵的味道……  
不行，受不了了，硬涨的睾丸被他用同一部位压在地上，左一下右一下地压碾，就连耻骨都被磨得发疼，到底还要做多久……呜呜呜……  
不行了……  
让我……  
啊…………  
身体终于全部放空，视野内充斥着一片白炽的亮色——然而灵雀不知道的是，在他把自己完全交给那片色泽而陷入昏迷之前，下体淅淅沥沥地释放出了最后一股热流，甚至冲开了自己的闭锁，顺着白狼的大腿内侧流到地上，汇成一小滩水——他居然在晕过去之前，在狼神的体内痛快淋漓地失禁了。 

※ ※ ※ ※ ※

“明日或许就不会有这样的机会了，所以不要再等待了吧。”  
他的哥哥貌似诚恳地诉说着，伸出手来，灰霾上暗红纹绣伪装成迟疑的样子，触上他的臂甲。不，不止如此，从他腕侧翻出一条白色的缘带，顶端无声无息间盘上臂甲的尖牙，忽地吐出鲜红的细线来，触碰同样令人心生恐惧的鬼之利齿。  
吞噬我，撕碎我，弟弟，让我被你灌满血水，让我被你咬断身躯，抽搐着在你怀里蜕下甲胄和毒牙，象征原罪的无足动物钻入他腰间布料，慢慢收紧——  
他突地伸出指头攥住白蛇的七寸，揪出整条躯体，将其一把掷在地上，同时手腕翻转过去，一把握住哥哥的手——瞬间闪过的惊讶表情在下一秒被笑容所取代，死灰颜色的唇角绽出满足的纹路，恶鬼任凭自己被拉住手腕、跌坐在弟弟的腿上，让鬼面口中的参差利刃陷入他肩肉之中，霎时间光滑的脊背一片鲜血淋漓。

这是极乐世界中才能得见的梦幻奇观，还是无间地狱中丑陋淫荡的图像呢？  
种种欲求与烦恼织成一张巨大的网，人与机械，青龙与苍龙，年轻的隼鹰与灵雀，游骑的异族与高山的狼神，甚至是非人的魔域异类，全被拢入这张密网之中，不知疲惫地重复着这般无休无止的乱伦淫乐。

黑白色的龙们仍驾驭着他们的骑手，携着他冲向极乐的云端，在其间翻覆盘旋。地点换成了舱门旁供乘客坐卧的长沙发上，两名机械忍者面对面扶膝而坐，机械的胯部一前一后紧贴住兄长已经被汁水蹭得滑腻腻的大腿根部，后者被两位弟弟夹在中间，仍维持着被人扣住两边膝盖、将双腿向外掰开的姿势，结合处传来滋滋作响的震动音。  
同一型号机械的好处就是节奏不会出现一丝偏差，配合得天衣无缝，两人以人类无法办到的频率和力道轮流交替抽插早已被扩开到极致的小穴，润滑用的油剂在人体和机械部件间流得到处都是。  
到底做了多久？什么时候才能结束？这样的问题早就失去了意义，被两个弟弟操干得几乎要丧失意识，那些电流麻痹身心，烧毁理智，让他连呼唤弟弟名字的余力也没有了，唇边溢出的呼吸气若游丝，刚一出口就被身后碳素墨色的忍者贪婪地舔去。即便想要反抗，他们其中的一人，或是两人同时附在耳边说上一句“哥哥，我变成这样是谁的功劳？”就能让他的手足再度瘫软下来，只得继续这样打开身体，最大限度地承受两人送来的、似乎要持续到永久的悦乐。

在离他们不远的沙发边的桌台上，异族的游牧民将疲软的阴茎拔出，流连不舍地摩擦青年紧实的股缝，将精液涂抹得到处都是。刚才的交合中青年两手扶住台沿、抬起臀任他抽插，腰肢悬在半空中随着他的挺送而摇晃，在这番活色生香的美景刺激下，自己居然按捺不住射了出来，节奏完全被打乱了……不过今天所有事几乎都出乎他意料之外，贝都因撇了撇嘴，低下脑袋伏了上去，头巾边的打着结儿的璎珞垂落在青年汗湿的背部，酝出几分舒适的凉意。  
头巾已经解下。知道了与他交合的人的身份，少主的语气软了许多，他不顾腰间的酸疼，挣扎着抬起身来，伸出手来将有些丧气的弟弟揽入怀中：“休息一会吧……我就在这儿，不会离开的。”  
动作牵扯到初行此事的后穴，他疼得头皮一麻，唇齿间流出藏不住的低吟。感受到对方身体显而易见的僵直，贝都因忙将哥哥抱上桌去，拨开他意欲遮掩的手指和并拢的双腿，红红白白的液体从穴里流出，淌了些到桌台上。  
“是不是很疼，哥哥……”  
“我没事。”药物和长久的前戏总起了一点作用，哥哥眉间有些疲惫，但被那般怒潮般的快感席卷了身体、吞没了痛楚，首次与弟弟的欢爱体验却是满意得超出预期，他甚至有些食髓知味，又一次在那人身上抽动鼻子，寻找着那浓溢香调下薄如蝉翼的花木清香。  
“休息够了……就再插进来好不好？……”  
迷醉的软音撩拨着他的耳膜。在重新陷入那股名为岛田的欲潮之前，贝都因攀附上那人的脖颈处，在那儿仔仔细细、一个又一个地印下鲜红的深痕。

“你们……真的够了……呜哇啊啊啊…………”  
晕倒在了别人的怀中，或是尿在了别人的屁股里，这两件已发生的事实不能改变本来就已悲惨无匹的遭遇，只能让其悲惨程度再上几个台阶。  
一屁股坐在通往舰桥的阶梯上，小麻雀拼命地扭着腰。他的天敌，那匹不知该说是凶狠还是温柔的坏狼居然再度趴在了他腿间，尽心尽力为他口淫，温热的口腔紧紧含着自己细致吮吸，刚才被狠狠压榨过一道的青涩性器得到这般细腻的抚慰，简直舒爽得如坠仙境。  
手足无措的原因并无他物，而在于此时居然多了另一位眉眼与白狼相似，却满身散发着邪气、一看就知道是反派的家伙钻进他的腿间，含住刚才被欺负得可怜巴巴的睾丸，像猫舔茶水一样施以轻柔的刺激，力道不大的动作却让灵雀本已弹尽粮绝的腰间再度上膛，慢慢演化为临战态势。喉间发出警告的咆哮，白狼向他露出了利齿，仿佛是在宣誓自己对小小鸟儿的所有权。额上长角的异人吐出嘴间硬涨的肉球，几不可闻地轻笑一声，舔着与白狼相异无几的尖牙，毫不客气地对视了回去。  
我不管你们要怎样，不要跪在我腿中间抢来抢去啊……！  
“……他在我身上留了记号，”低哑的嗓音吓了小忍者一跳，之前的他一度以为白狼是不会说话的，“我已经属于他了。”  
记号？那是什么？等等，等等，难道……！  
仍带着那样轻柔又危险的微笑，恶鬼没有回答他，只是一边揉弄着睾丸，一边将舌头覆上被舔得光滑水亮的龟头，那里早已再度充血肿胀，颤巍巍地含着泪滴。  
白狼不再说话，似乎默认了什么，只是将眼神投向恶鬼光裸在外的丰满臀部，吸了吸鼻子。臀上满是深可见血的爪痕，臀缝里还露出着之前另一只鬼射入的白浊的痕迹，将将就要沿着大腿根流下来。明争变为了暗斗，腿间硬涨的器官被两根舌头同时侍奉起来，龟头塞进叠在一处的湿润唇瓣间，时不时擦过不知属于谁的利齿。  
狼的含吮缓慢而强劲，仿佛是为了和对面较劲似的越吮越深，龟头几乎都能感觉到随着呼吸喉间的颤动，金眼湿润起来，仿佛落入湖面之下的满月；鬼的舔弄轻柔得像羽毛拂过，节奏密集得像是骤雨在敲打，专门擦过那些连自渎时都没有想象过的地方，弥补的刺激双重加倍，在柱身各处炸裂出快感的烟花。  
小忍者觉得自己马上就要再次晕过去了，忆起狼的习性后他打了个激灵，脑子里满是“所谓的标记难难难难道是……！”这样的念头；而现在光是要忍住射精的冲动就已经很辛苦了，唯一的疑问变为了到底应该射在谁温热的口腔中，还是浇在他们满怀渴望、泛着潮红的面庞上？不，不，这样又会让大白狼生气的吧，果然还应该射进他的喉咙里，但是坏蛋的舌头灵活又软，再来一次的话可能会被他舔出来……可恶，所以都说不要这么抢了啊！……  
腿上不知为何渗起一股凉意来。小麻雀疑惑地睁开眼，发现胫巾和袜子同时被人脱去了，两只腿光溜溜地敞露在半空中，不知如何是好，“喂，你们……”  
回答他的是相同步调如出一人的动作。鬼和狼一边继续用唇舌抚慰着年轻的灵雀，一边同时托起一只脚掌，让他的足心抵在自己半边丰满的胸口上，再缓慢地动起上身来——说不清是被人用足趾玩弄乳肉，还是用自己的胸撩拨青年敏感的脚底心，唯一能确定的只有小麻雀已经只会睁大眼睛，看着双足蹂躏一方胸前正在浮浮灭灭的金色神痕，同时足底还能感受恶鬼带着骇人纹绣、却细腻得像要滴粉搓酥的胸肌揉抚，哪怕之前曾在短时间内射精到虚脱，腿间欲望也再度不怕死地苏醒了，在尖牙利齿间一抖一抖地跳动着，想要冲出禁制，想要酣畅淋漓地喷射而出。  
正在此时，加入这场口活后就一直沉默不言的鬼抬起头来，与人类悬殊的瞳仁不轻不重地剐了他一眼，轻声呢喃出细碎的淫语：“舒服吗？”  
不堪重负的精关轰然崩塌。  
瘫软的灵雀一仰头，软绵绵地倒在了身后的阶梯上直喘气。胜者的唇舌在他腿根和小腹上来来回回，收集未射入嘴间的几滴。总量不少，滋味却比普通的精水稀薄许多，鬼转过头去，将口中的液体通过唇舌，哺入狼的嘴中。

“——都结束了吗，哥哥？”  
“都结束了吧。”  
腿根上伏着疲倦的白狼，而白狼怀里抱紧了瘫软过两次的小小雀儿，鬼动了动有些酸麻的腰，轻轻抚着两人微微凸起的后颈。他并没有为刚才撇下弟弟、加入这边的欢娱而愧疚，据他所知，弟弟在花村年轻主人的口腔和雇佣兵纤细的脚踝处都留下了精液，前一次还被他亲眼目睹，邪鬼揪着青年早已披散如濡鸦锦缎的长发，狠狠地按住后脑勺，将人往自己的胯下按去。  
驾驶舱内的精液气味浓厚得呛鼻，奇怪的是，在仔细闻嗅之下，却能辨出一股奇妙的花香。那是来自与此迥异的某个地方的香味，那儿飞檐斗壁，花若锦霞，晚霞伴随着乌鸦的啼叫和悠扬的暮钟，美丽得像是从浮雕和绘画中映射出来的蓬莱之境。  
时间仿佛凝固在某一刻。直到重新将视线投到舷窗之外，才会发现日头早已西沉入山巅，取而代之的明亮碎星点缀了整片夜空，星光透过窗户射在那些由于疲倦歪倒在墙角或是桌下的躯体，给刚才还在演出一场场活灵活现、淫秽至极剧本的演员们镀上了一层沉静而寂谧的光辉。  
并肩坐在星光之下，弟弟将唇递了过来，他不怎么太愿意地迎合着，直到肩部的伤口被鬼爪重新覆上，他才叹了口气，将头靠了上去。

END.


End file.
